The Shadow War of Hawkman Vol 1 4
| Quotation = I'm coming for you, Hawkman! I'm coming for you in your own ship! | Speaker = Fell Andar | StoryTitle1 = No Sound of Clashing Wars | Synopsis1 = Fell Andar details his plans for his upcoming Shadow War. Using Thanagarian technology (mostly the Absorbascon), the advance force will tap into the minds of Earth's most influential people in order to finance and orchestrate the slow takeover of the planet. The Hawks leave the JLA headquarters and fly towards one of their old transporter tubes. They teleport upon onto their stolen space ship right in front of Fell Andar. As soon as the Thanagarians move to attack they teleport again to an unoccupied area of the ship. But the invaders soon converge on them. One of the Thanagarians programs the ship to collide with JLA headquarters if they fall victim to the Hawks. The explosion would destroy all of Detroit, Michigan. Hawkman and Hawkwoman fight past several aliens and head to the secondary computer to try and manually override the ship. Failing that however, Hawkman realizes that there is only one alternative. He must destroy the ship. He sets the computer to self destruct and uses the teleporter receiver inside his helmet to transport Shayera and she away from the blast. The Hawks teleport to the caves of Grinder's Bluff. They find Rab Mekir still hooked up to the Absorbascon, hopelessly insane. But what they don't realize is that Fell Andar, having anticipated the Hawks hasty escape from their ship, piggybacked himself along their transmission stream and survived the destruction. He sneaks up behind the Hawks ready to kill them when suddenly a burst of energy from Rab Mekir's palm disintegrator kills Fell Andar. This is Rab's revenge upon Fell for subjecting him to the tortures of the Absorbascon. Rab dies immediately after, his body partially fused against the wall of the cavern. Epilogue: Two weeks after the Shadow War, Katar and Shayera are back at the Midway City Museum. The Museum has hired a new art patron to replace Mavis Trent – Ms. Shilak. Little do they know however that Ms. Shilak is actually Corla, second in command to Fell Andar. The Shadow War continues. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** Alegna Kadu ** (Assumes the identity of Coral Shilak) ** ** Nilda ** Rab Mekir ** Sazor Ki ** Sirrah * Other Characters * * Thanagarian Infiltrators ** Herbert Lesser ** Brad Silver ** Congresswoman Devino ** Captain Jerry Olcott ** European Doctor ** Police Officer Locations: * ** *** **** **** Rocco Building *** **** *** **** Grinder's Bluff ***** Thanagarian Headquarters ** *** **** * Thanagar * Space ** ** Items: * * * * Roman Cestuses * Stun Ray * Protonic Lance Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aquaman and Elongated Man are unconscious throughout this issue. * Letterer David Cody Weiss is credited only as "Cody" in this issue. * Corla Tavo takes the alias Coral Shilak. * Letter to the editor from Peter Sanderson of New York, New York. * Letter to the editor from Mike W. Barr of "Somewhere in Gotham City." * The Shadow War continues in ''Hawkman Special'' #1 and ''Hawkman (Volume 2)'' #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Shadow War of Hawkman #4 spoilers }}